A boiler for generating steam by boiling water is a well-known example of a device as mentioned hereinabove. In practice, many types of such boilers are available, and are used in various fields, including fields like steam cleaning and steam ironing.
In many cases, it is desired to have a continuous steam supply. However, when a boiler according to the state of the art is applied, consistency of the steam supply cannot be guaranteed. This is due to the fact that when fresh water is supplied to the boiler in order to replenish water in the boiler during operation of the boiler, a cooling effect on the hot water that is already present in the boiler is obtained. The cooling effect as mentioned may lead to a reduction or even stoppage of the steam output from the boiler.
A reduction of the cooling effect of a supply of fresh water to a quantity of hot water may be obtained in a relatively simple manner, namely by increasing the quantity of hot water. However, this solution involves other disadvantages like an increased startup time and an increased size of the boiler.